


Mutually Assured Destruction

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred tops, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment during World War II, the two future powers of the world have a time where they recount their past... and though they cannot say what the future holds, they know that in that moment, that they can be whatever it is they desire.  Ame/Rus porn w/ some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction

"Do you think it's strange, that we both were kinda allied with the Axis Powers until they attacked us?" His voice was softer than it ever was in meetings, or conferences. Perhaps the difference was that they were alone, that they were no longer in need of the masks that hid their true selves, that they were able to be raw with one another in this aloneness.

"Yes, America." Russia admitted in the quiet, breathing in their makeshift sleeping quarters. "I was allied with Germany, and you, with Japan." He closed his eyes, though the action was nearly meaningless in the darkness. "But, behind our backs, they took the chance to strike at our unassuming countrymen…and they were drawing for blood."

He heard the man next to him with the lifeblood of a nation that was still growing and learning, sit up, and felt a piercing blue gaze on his face, making him open his eyes up once again. He looked ephemeral, a god on this earth. Russia had been entirely certain that this  _boy_ would grow up to be a mighty ally and rival for the last hundred or so years. England and France- they were done. They had miscalculated their own greatness and now paid the price in the blood of their people.

America was the land of the free, allegedly where any one could start a new life, or so they said. He was most certainly free of the petty squabbles of Europe, many of which, like this one, spilled more blood than it redeemed. And the nation's blue eyes, which almost glowed in the darkness of the night, stared at him with certain intensity, a goal unknown to Ivan hidden just behind his gaze, like a mirror reflecting back at Ivan.

"When was the last time you had sex?" America asked without so much of a semblance of shame, and the older nation nearly choked.

"E-excuse me?" Ivan said, sitting up suddenly and frowning at him.

The younger nation grinned at having roused him so, and nodded. "I haven't been able to do it since I industrialized." He said, sighing. "It's troublesome, you see. I have all this raw strength, and it's hard to be able to let it go without…yanno." He looked slightly unsure as he completed his thought. "Hurting someone." The American had lost his happiness and sureness over the course of a single sentence.

How strange. "To be truthful," Ivan murmured. "I have encountered similar difficulty. Between having no nations who want me that way, to hurting ones who do…" The Soviet shrugged. "I could not say. Pre Revolution, perhaps?"

Alfred laughed. "Oh my god." He grinned wider, laying on his side to look at him with pride in his eyes, something deeper and  _darker_  hiding beneath the easy-going surface and the bright smile.

"Why is that funny?" Russia asked, frowning. "Certainly, it makes sense. Consider the factors. One, Nicholas and his family- may they rest in peace wherever they were buried- had done a poor job of managing me in the years after 1900, and I was sick. There was the war Japan and I had, which only deepened the illness and the growing crack in my nation's identity." He sighed. "And two, World War 1 only really had me with few allies that I would desire to sleep with. I was gone for the revolution by the time you showed up."

Alfred nodded. They had in fact, slept together before. Alfred had been a young and growing power in the 1850s, and had wanted Ivan to assist him in getting acquainted with that particular…aspect of international relations. It had been a nice benefit of their ally ship during the Crimean war, the two powers joining against England, even though Russia ultimately failed, it was still a nice change in pace, to have someone to deal with outside the field of European politics. And it pissed off England, which was always a great bonding point between nations- a mutual enemy.

"So, what you're saying is that you didn't have sex since the time you industrialized." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Did you have sex at  _all_  after your Civil War? I saw you occasionally during that conflict, mostly I dealt with keeping France and England out of your hair on this side of the world."

"Ah…no." Alfred frowned, thinking hard. "I don't think… well." He coughed. "Maybe with a few humans, scattered here and there, but nothing with nations. And definitely no sex after…maybe the 1870s?" He paused. "1880s? To be truthful, my memory is so scattered around that time…" The American nation lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "I think the only truthful memories I have around that time that I am 100% confident are real are…France celebrating my 100th birthday and England being a creeper at the impromptu party, and uh, hmm… Well, visiting Japan…." He gave a sheepish grin. "But, that's it, for memories where I'm in control of myself. But I have…flashbacks, sometimes, of being a right imperialistic asshole to my colonies, and China…I'm surprised China is so nice to me now, all thing considered…"

Russia gave America a surprised look, before a smile broke out on his face. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with memory gaps!" He exclaimed, nodding fervently. "There are parts of the Revolution that I cannot remember in the slightest! But there are moments when I know that I wasn't myself, where the emotions of my people overtook my personality and made me do things I consider to be immoral."

"Nice to see we have some more things in common." Alfred joked with him, and the two laughed louder, more honest at the joke Alfred had cracked over the heavy issue.

Russia listened happily to the sound of Alfred's laugh, and then the silence grew, though it was amicable, with something in the background that he couldn't yet discern what it was.

"Which author of yours predicted that we'd be superpowers together two centuries ago, Ivan?" Alfred asked, looking to him with heated blue eyes. "I forget their name…" Russia looked over at America once again, his eyebrows widening as the younger nation had the guts to call him by his human name, before Alfred had climbed on top of him, and whispered into his right ear. "But…. hmmm…yes. So  _many_  of them predicted that we'd be allies, and many others would think us to be rivals." He nibbled on his ear a bit." Do you know what we are going to be yet, Ivan?"

Ivan, suddenly aroused by Alfred's actions, slipped into Russian as Alfred ran his right hand down his stomach, and rested on the crest of his pants. " _No…I know that we are allies for now…I could not say what we will be."_ He whispered in Russian, staring at America with wide eyes. " _Fredya…"_ His pet name for Alfred slipped out, and Ivan's breath hitched as Alfred undid his belt, and pulled it out from his pant's loopholes, before pushing his hand down under the crest, and Ivan's breath hitched with arousal as Alfred pulled his pants down.

The young nation smiled, widely. " _I know, for as much as the war has hurt you, that you are strong, and mighty_." America said in Russian, and the Russian man got a huge kick out of hearing his language come out of his many-time sexual companion, biting his lip as Alfred finished pushing his pants out of the way, and rested his hand on his cock. " _Do you want this_?" He asked, squeezing a bit on Ivan's hardening arousal. " _In this moment, we can be whatever we want… allies…friends…._ _ **lovers**_." Alfred's free hand had been tracing circles on Ivan's chest, and he pulled away from Ivan just so that he could look him deep in his eyes, blue meeting purple and challenging him.

Ivan's purple eyes closed as he groaned, nodding slowly in his agreement to whatever Alfred wanted of him, whispering in heated Russian, " _Yes,_ _ **yes**_ _, Fredya…Please… take as you will from me..."_

With that, Alfred grinned, and nodded, pushing Ivan's chest to the floor with his left hand, and kissing his neck, up to his chin, before meeting his lips, the two convalescing with need and desire as they challenged each others strength. Alfred's right hand was pushing Ivan's undergarments away as Ivan's strong grip pulled Alfred down by his shirt collar, their breaths coming heated between their kisses, which had ignited them both into the fires of passion and desire.

The young, powerful nation had straddled him, and forced Ivan's hands down, keeping them above his head with his left hand, his right having left Ivan's erect cock and now pulled down his own pants, lifting his ass up to shimmy out of them, revealing the length of his erect cock as he did so, Ivan staring at it in rapt attention.

" _Do you…have…oil?"_  Ivan asked between pants, his voice weak with desire, unable to think as he used his native tongue. Alfred grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Trust me, Ivan." He said, reverting to English as his heavy American drawl became clear, the huskiness a fair change from his usual slightly grating voice. "I wouldn't've started without it."

And then, Alfred bit his neck, just above where his bandages covered old injuries, making the other moan in pleasure. "Ahh! Ahh!" He cried out, writing beneath Alfred as the younger nation was working with his hands, his teeth doing plenty to keep the Russian's attention.

He must have been rubbing lube on his hands, since suddenly, Ivan felt the slippery liquid against his cock, Alfred pulling away from his neck to sit up again, his left hand keeping Ivan on the ground, and his right eagerly toying with him, a deep rumble coming from the Russian as he groaned, his head leaning back against the ground as his chest arched, only to be met with Alfred's hand, forcing him back down.

Ivan's breath hitched again with an unbidden moan and he jolted, Alfred having moved down past his cock and balls, to play with the skin between his entrance and his balls. Alfred laughed, the sound deep in his chest and amused as well as aroused.

" _S-stop playing with me_ …" Ivan growled, " _If you're going to fuck me, fuck me now_.  _Else, I will take what I want from you instead_."

" _Feisty, aren't we?"_ Alfred purred in Russian, before slipping a finger into Ivan, the man arching beneath him, Alfred leaning over him, shimmying down a bit more so that he had a better angle to finger him from, and tease him from. Alfred's hot, panting breaths hit Ivan's erect cock, and he groaned, wanting that jabber mouth wrapped around it so badly. Alfred raised an eyebrow to look at Ivan, briefly pulling away from him as Ivan's hips arched to try and hit his mouth so that the man would get the idea. "Ohhhh? Is that what you want?" He asked in guttural English, and Ivan nodded fervently, making Alfred laugh at his neediness.

The American only swirled his finger inside of him, pouring the lube on his asshole so that he could better prepare him. Though it wasn't cold, per say, it was still a foreign feeling, and Ivan gasped suddenly as he felt Alfred forcing it inside of him with deft and experienced fingers.

However, Ivan didn't get a chance to complain about the strangeness of the lube, as Alfred finally did as he had been begging for him to do, and licked the tip of Ivan's cock, tasting his pre-cum, before he slowly descended his mouth over it, hot and wet and making Ivan moan and his eyes roll up into his head.

Alfred hummed around his cock, the feeling sending spikes of pleasure through Ivan, and though he attempted to buck up into Alfred, the man's hand against his chest had moved to become a firm grip holding his hips down. All the while, Ivan felt the wetness along with the invading fingers inside of his ass, until the moment where he saw stars, and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

The mouth left his cock. "Mmm…are ya tryin' to make sure England and France know  _exactly_  what we've gotten up to?" Alfred chuckled lowly, his voice husky and dripping with desire. "I suppose we best give'em a good show, now that they know."

The fingers left his asshole as Alfred moved himself to be back on top of him, spreading Ivan's legs wide, and Ivan stared at him in rapt attention, seeing his cock and groaning as Alfred took a moment too long to rub it in lube as well. "Fuck Me!" Ivan shouted in loud English, wanting Alfred inside of him  _now_ , after all of that build up and how hard his cock was, how badly he needed to cum, and he needed that from Alfred.

Alfred was never one to disappoint, lifting up Ivan's hips before he slammed into him, the Russian shouting expletives in his native tongue as the young man moaned as well, the two establishing a rhythm, Alfred thrusting into him as Ivan raised his hips higher to meet him. On his knees while he fucked the Russian and his right hand holding him up, his left returned to Ivan's neglected cock, attempting to stroke it in time with his thrusts, though Ivan didn't mind how messily he actually managed the tempo to rub his erection with.

And it was too much, his own ears only vaguely heard his words of desperation and passion, his eyes rolling up into his head and his mouth wide open with need, before a final scream of pleasure was cut from him with his orgasm, coming over his and Alfred's bared chests, their shirts having been pushed up from the vigor of their sex.

Alfred wasn't far to follow, clenching his teeth to hold in his own moan of pleasure somewhat as he came in response to Ivan's clenching entrance from his orgasm.

The two stayed still, the panting loud and filling the quiet, before Alfred pulled out, setting Ivan's hips down and lounging beside him.

"That was good." Alfred murmured. "Worth the wait?" He asked, winking at the Russian as he played with the idea that they had been waiting for each other.

"Mmm…" Ivan hummed. "Maybe. Definitely worth England and France's faces tomorrow." His English was thickened with his accent, tired and spent.

Alfred's laugh was genuine as much as it was tired. "Definitely." He agreed, before he cuddled up with the man, Ivan finding the gesture comforting. "I'll get up in a moment to clean you off…I enjoyed that, though. Did you?" He asked, voice soft.

"I did, Alfred." Ivan agreed, his half-lidded eyes threatening to close from sleepiness. "It was good."

And Alfred nodded, kissing his cheek more gently, and whispering for Ivan to sleep.

The Russian was only happy to listen.

When Russia woke up the next morning, the first thing that surprised him was the person in his arms. Upon closer examination, he was only more surprised. Alfred was never one to stick around the morning after sex, yet here he was, sleeping peacefully, his glasses off his face and to the side of where they had slept together- in both meanings of the phrase.

He had clearly cleaned them up, the lube and cum wiped away from their chests and Ivan's entrance. Ivan's ass was sore, but not any more so than usual after a round of intense sex. There were bruises on them both, but they were mutually wanted, and mutually given.

It was as though they were just humans, and they had no other obligation than one to each other, and there was not a war that they had to fight in order to survive and continue to exist.

Of course, the illusion of a human couple that had found comfort in each other faded as America woke up, smiling at him and nodding. The two got dressed, and then that was that.

They were no longer Ivan and Alfred- they had business to attend to, for their respective countries. However, as England and France gawked at them later in their meeting, they shared a look, and later, a passionate kiss to further remind them that despite everything, the United States and the Soviet Union were  _allies_ …

Though, perhaps they were something more. Perhaps they wanted to be something more. Perhaps they couldn't, since as it stood, the two new great powers in the world were coming into play, just as Russian writers had predicted they would.

In the end, everything between them was mutual- their love and hatred, their friendship and destruction, it was all very mutual- For America and Russia were so very much alike, and yet, so very much different, that they wanted everything from the other.

And they could have it, even if it was just a fleeting moment during a war to end all wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I have terrible titling skills, let there be no mistake on that!
> 
> Semi-historically based fiction, mostly porn/angst/fluff for my own sake, + I hope u enjoy this change of pace! I have liked RusAme just as long as I have liked USUK! (my ex happened to like one over the other tho…)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave something for me!!


End file.
